Don't You Have a Diary
by tronik
Summary: Niles takes his brother's advice to talk about his romantic encounters with Daphne in a diary.  I wouldn't mind some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Have a Diary?**

One could honestly say that Niles Crane had no sense of boundaries when it came to discussing his relationship to Daphne Moon with his brother. Over the seven years of having her working for Frasier and living under the same roof, he had begun to think of her as the one woman closest to him that he did have a good relationship with. Sure there was Roz but Frasier was in the presence of Daphne day and night. He was never able to get along with his aunts or female cousins to that degree. Frasier grew to regard Daphne as his little sister and friend. Somewhere along the line she became more than just the hired hand. He loved her. And Niles as his brother needed no explanation. Quite frankly, he had no desire to have disturbing images of those two doing the nasty in front of, how did Niles put it, a curious grouper fish planted in his head. That was why Frasier felt the need to tell his brother to get a diary.

That's just what Niles did unbeknownst to Daphne as she sat with the leather bound journal in her lap, not reading it but just dreadfully curious. She wanted to read it and she had those sticky fingers about her. Her mind tried to rationalize the reason that it might be right to sneak a peak.

_'He did leave it right on the coffee table right in the open.'_ Daphne thought to herself while gazing down at the gold print of the word journal written across the front. She ran her fingers across the leather feeling the pleasant bumps of the lines that were printed in the smoothness. She loved leather bound books as they reminded her of a luxury she didn't have much of as a child. The first one she received was from Grammy Moon when she turned 20 and she treasured it. This one reminded her of that. And bloody hell she just wanted to read it so bad! She was just about to give into her not so good temptation just as Niles strolled in the living room of the Montana from the kitchen.

He saw that she was very still in fact he saw the book on her knees and he stopped in his tracks. It wasn't that he minded her reading it. It's just that there was the fact that he owned a diary for all intents and purposes. Most men his age didn't have a diary and it wasn't normally acceptable. He found that out in school as he was consistently teased and bullied about it. Yes, Niles Crane did have those little insecurities within him that he carried into his adulthood. He forgot sometimes that he wasn't that awkward little kid in school anymore.

"I didn't read it, I promise!" Daphne rushed out in a very defensive tone.

"It's quite alright." Niles expelled a nervous breath. "Sometimes I still have it in my head that someone's going to mock and tease me for that. I'm not worried that you'll see the content."

"Oh, that's no big deal." Daphne smiled in relief. "I keep one meself."

"I'm a man, Love." Niles explained. "By social norms I am not supposed to own one by any means."

"Oh, Posh!" Daphne explained. "I have no problems with a diary if me man wants one. I think it's sweet. So, I can read it?"

"Of course." Niles answered. "Just bear in mind that I have things in here from when I first met you and my thoughts were very promiscuous. It might be a little….naughty."

"Oooh." Daphne grinned playfully. "A bodice ripper?"

"Possibly." Niles giggled slightly.

Niles was tired and needed to go to bed but Daphne sat up just itching to get her fingers in the inked pages of that journal. When she was alone she fetched it and began with the first page.

_'My brother did tell me that he hired an English woman but I only imagined a stout old lady trotting about the apartment. He failed to tell me that she would be the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. I was married and thinking carnal thoughts only within an hour of meeting Daphne Moon. Oh! And the accent. I could only think of how she would sound as we made passionate love. Then my thoughts drifted to her face. Those deep soulful eyes and plump lips that were made for kissing. I imagined her tall and lean body nude as the day she was born. Her whole body a form of art in my imagination. The beauty and grace. Shortly, I realized that I wanted those long legs around me. I had to shake those thoughts because I had to go home to my wife._

_ It wasn't long before I started to look for reasons to visit my brother after years of not doing so, mainly to be in her presence. Any morsel of attention she handed me, I gratefully accepted. I suppose you could say I was much like a puppy that followed her everywhere. I'm surprised that she didn't attempt to put me on a leash with Eddie._

_ I remember the time she tried to teach me to blow smoke rings without success. Hardly a surprise. I almost died as she gave me the chance to come so close to her. If I would have so much as tilted my head I would have kissed her. For the first time the scent of her cherry almond hair permeated my senses. If Frasier hadn't arrived when he did I'm certain I would have made a fool out of both of us._

_ My male tendencies reared up and devised such concoctions all for the pleasure of spending time with her. I would buy clothing and jewellery under the guise for Maris only to see Daphne in them. I broke a champagne flute when she told me she had to take off her panties so she wouldn't get them stuck in a dress zipper. One time I even smacked my head in the overhead fan in the kitchen trying to sit on the cupboard beside her. Like a fool I fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. I would have stayed on the floor all day if that meant keeping my head in her lap._

_ Eventually the clumsiness left me and I started to focus on other things in the midst of her presence. Like her stories and her interactions with my father and Eddie, and how she got along amicably with my brother. I even grew to adore her pointless and silly humour whereas normally I would have found it insipid and annoying._

_ The time that I remember to be momentous was when she decided to prepare a romantic dinner for Maris and me to help rekindle our relationship. The rain was coming down in gales and Maris stayed where she was while Daphne and I were all alone without power. We swapped stories of ourselves for hours and I don't recall ever being so close to another person. That night I believe I almost made a mistake. I felt that familiar pull stronger than ever and the desire was overwhelming as she lay beside me on the floor. She had her eyes closed resting and I was moving closer, ready to kiss her. Suddenly, the glockenspiel that I purchased for Maris sang like the day that I bought it. I felt like such a cad. It was then I promised that I would never turn Daphne into 'an affair'. She deserved to be shown to the world not to be kept like a dirty little secret. I still carried a torch for her with my hidden glances at her rear every time she bent over in front of me. I always had to look away guiltily wondering why I felt so darned flustered by a set of buttocks.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is much longer than I anticipated and I fear that I may not be capturing the essence of Niles in this at all. He's quite wordy. I'm going to try for the sake of finishing this thing. I also didn't want to write a cheesy romance either but I guess Niles had other plans. LOL. I really only wanted him to document his and Daphne's sexual adventure in Belize but then I realized that this was Niles. He would want to recount the entire thing from day 1…..Boy, I put myself into it.**

**Don't you Have a Diary 2**

Daphne chuckled at the last statement as she looked up from the book to give her eyes a moments reprieve. There were times when she would have loved to hear stories from Niles about their beginning years and here it was. One of the best gifts she had ever received from anyone, a leather bound book filled with words of love and lust. A hopeless, bordering on cheesy romantic, was Daphne. She read on.

_'It wasn't long but my marriage was dissolving until we finally separated. I found my place at the Montana and I spent even more time at my brother's. That meant I spent more time with Daphne as well. I spent so much time there that she assisted in bringing me dates in hopes to unite me with my true love. Daphne is something of a hopeless romantic. She taught me to dance for a date that later ended up cancelling on me. I failed to tell her that detail as we continued to dance, holding each other close. I was on cloud nine. Dad told me all the reasons why I should stay away but Daphne smoothly insisted that we go together as to not waste all those dance lessons. That night I combed my hair and fiddled with my tie more times than I could count before I was ready. When she opened the door greeting me with that deep red dress with the slit careening all the way up her long thigh, I felt my breath catch in my throat. She was gorgeous, a goddess if you will. She was simply divine and when I noticed the bare expanse of her back I just about melted into a puddle on the floor where we stood._

_ 'Did you ever see something and knew you just had to have it?' Daphne asked me I knew exactly what she meant. I was looking at her. She was what I just had to have. The tango she made me dance was just glorious as she commanded me to hold her close as a lover would. I blurted out my adoration of her and with great shock she said it back. Soon after the words of such passion she kissed me gently on the lips and my heart thudded in my chest. I felt the warm softness of her lips and it was another dream come true. Little did I know, she was plotting a show to shut the mouths of Maris' so called snooty friends. She thought I was acting too. I don't believe I ever felt that kind of passion in my life. Dad was right. I was playing with fire way too soon and I was going to get burnt.'_

Daphne lifted her eyes from the book and looked up the stairs to where Niles was sleeping. He never did tell her about that night and she just felt horrible now. She couldn't imagine holding a candle for someone for so long and being unintentionally jilted time and time again. Truthfully, it broke her heart and she was almost tempted to go up there and hug him til he couldn't breathe.

_'The attraction and thoughts just did not cease to haunt me. Very quickly I forgot about Maris and my thoughts became solely of Daphne. The next melting flare up didn't occur until she had a major dispute with Sherri, Dad's girlfriend at the time. She was practically setting our poor Daphne up to the streets for strange men to pick up. Disgraceful. She had fled to my apartment in a rage having no place to go. I agreed to have her there, I was happy to do so and I fainted. When I finally came to our whole conversation consisted of nothing but heat, the closeness of couples and dear god, sex. Oh! The puns and innuendos were flying faster than a god awful Benny Hill program. That night there was nothing I could do to censor the images of Daphne and me in my mind. This time I was seeing it all. Images of us tangled together without a stitch of clothing, our bodies a sweaty mess. She could have been on top of me, under me. I didn't care so long as I was buried deep inside of her. I wanted her badly. I was so far gone I wasn't even sure if her words were directed at me in a sexual manner. I wasn't sure if she was coming onto me or if she was just being innocent as always. I was certainly kicking myself when I realized that I could have wrote her a prescription and ran across the street to pick it up for her. I believe I subconsciously didn't do that because I didn't wish to do anything rash that could ruin our current friendship.'_

Daphne sighed as she remembered that night distinctively and knew that Niles wasn't imagining anything at all. Her thoughts turned out innocent enough but later transpired into seeing Niles as a man that she wanted in a bad way for the very first time. She was tossing hints at him left and right hoping he'd take the bait. She thought he was just nervous and gave up entirely. She honestly had no clue what was going on in his head at the time. If she could bring herself to tear her eyes from the book he had written she'd go and jump his bloody bones now.

_'It became a regular occurrence of me trying to work up the courage to ask her out but I feared the rejection. I never had that fear before Daphne. I tried to tell her at the ski lodge but it turned for the worst as I ended up asking her friend Annie out by accident. It depresses me to even think of it. Then I made the attempt at my brother's apartment. I was so afraid but very determined. Once I was poised to tell her, looking right at her in her deep brown eyes, I lost my courage. Out of my mouth came the god awful name 'Daphyllis'. All the while Daphne came over preparing me for a fallacious date. The time spent with her was my date and it was simply exquisite when she slapped my buttocks to send me off to prepare for my 'date'. That was also the night that she made me understand that I was on the rebound from my divorce and that she herself wouldn't date a man divorced. There went my confidence and hope. It was still wonderful to have a lovely dinner with her._

_ The first time she actually scared me was when Daphne realized that Dad was getting better thus he didn't need her anymore. It was time for her to move on to other patients who needed her. I guess it never occurred to any of us that she would really ever leave. Not meaning to kill my father, it almost looked as though our accidents that kept getting him hurt were a subconscious ploy to keep her with us. No word of a lie, it worked. Next came a bloke named Joe which I detested. Daphne deserved better than him spending his weekends in Vegas with some over exaggerated prostitutes. He didn't seem to last very long and once he was gone, I made another attempt on the same night. Frasier advised me that I should wait another day so she could recover from this breakup. I let the chance go and then came Donny. My divorce lawyer of all people. He almost whisked my love off far away from me. If it wasn't for Frasier and those back pills that made him blurt out my feelings for Daphne while she was giving him a massage, she would have been gone. I would not have been writing this book today. Months later only 12 hours before her wedding I found out that she was in love with me too. I stupidly thought that Daphne was as good as gone so I married Mel in a desperate attempt to get over Daphne. It didn't work. The night before I professed my undying love to Daphne, telling her that I would do anything to be with her. I would even settle for a second failed marriage._

_ The mood was completely obliterated when her nefarious family members managed to move the party to where we were despite the locked doors. I fled to her balcony and she found me there pondering nervously to myself. This was the most frightening experience of my life. I had just given my heart to her and she held it precariously in her hands. I wouldn't stop talking in fear that I would be rejected by the most important person in my life. She effectively shut me up by whipping around and giving me one of the most passionate and breathtaking kisses I had ever received. It wasn't the first time she kissed me but then she did it with the knowledge of my feelings for her, reciprocating those feelings. She felt the same way. As we kissed I prayed that it wouldn't be Goodbye because I knew I couldn't breathe without more. I'm not quite sure what would have happened if she didn't stop us. It was that moment which I felt as though my heart flew from the gentle embrace of her hands straight to her teeth when she told me that she couldn't do such a thing to Donny and Mel. I was down for the count again but this time, irreparable. She left and I knew that nothing would ever fix this. As much as I was a friend to her I couldn't make myself attend her wedding. I sat in the Winnebago remembering the time we all went on a trip around America, scaring Daphne when we smuggled her into Canada unintentionally. Her reaction was hilarity and I remember filming her for good five minutes as she slept. I enjoyed the memories and with a lump in my throat I realized that those were all I had of Daphne Moon now.'_

_ "_Oh, Niles!" Daphne whispered to herself almost feeling the tears bubble to the surface. She was an emotional person and Niles' hurt confirmed in writing hurt her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter after this. Niles is so bloody difficult to write!**

**Don't You Have a Diary pt 3**

_'You could only imagine my astonishment when Daphne came into the Winnebago dressed beautifully in her gown asking me if I was still available for a date. Have you ever felt that your heart mended so rapidly that your whole body trembles? She uttered my name for the first time with a smile and we both wished to drive freely away from everything. We made it to the end of the driveway before the blasted cellular reminded us that we must clear the air with everyone before any rash decisions were made. In the end Daphne and Frasier were almost sued by an emotionally resentful Donny and I was trapped into a fake marriage for almost months for the sake of keeping up appearances for Mel. Hell hath no fury greater than a woman scorned. I've never held it against her for being angry but it was completely unacceptable for her to carry out this sham of a marriage for as long as she did. In a way it gave me the fortitude to stand up to the woman, to break free from the manipulation that Maris and Mel have held over me. I never have to worry about that with Daphne. She is wild and outspoken. She expects no less from me. _

_ As much as I wanted Daphne in my bed I wanted to make sure that everything was settled with Mel and Donny first. She wished to get to know us better as a couple, as did I. Eventually, I shared stories with her about my years of fantasizing about my ravishing love for her. Little did I know that it was the start to another emotional expense. We dated, held hands, shared kisses and beds. I doted on her, bringing her chocolates every day almost. Every interaction was chaste for almost a full year. Through that time Daphne remained as my Goddess, beautiful as ever. I failed to see the person she really was. I failed to see that she had gained 60 pounds and all of the world could see that something was not quite right with her. I enrolled Daphne into a health spa for a few weeks where she remained until her healthy eating habits resumed and her extra weight was lost. She returned looking as radiant as ever. She discovered the reasons for her overeating and weight gain. The resident psychiatrist felt it plausible that my Idolization of Daphne caused her to feel that she would never be capable of living up to my fantasy, my expectations. I perceived this as a threat meaning that it was my fault. This mutated me into a complete jackass at her homecoming party which had me kicked out until I was ready to apologize. That I most certainly did and I soon launched myself into a full blown argument facing our imperfections. I stormed out when I thought I opened a can of worms and promptly I returned rushing into her embrace. We both apologized and started with the yelling once again uncovering all of our imperfections. We argued with raised voices and all._

_ I was fighting with a woman and perversely enjoying it. At the same time I was holding my own with the very gender that oppressed my expression. Despite it all the world wasn't ending. Daphne wasn't perfect and I still loved her madly. I saw a fiery gleam in her darkened brown eyes and a switch flickered somewhere inside insisting that I wanted her. I wanted all of that unbridled passion and inhibition directly on me. The tension in the room invaded our senses and I know she felt it as I felt the pulse throbbing at the base of her neck. That was our first time together finally. Tearing each other's clothes off, mumbling incoherent phrases as we came together and her gouging my back with her fingernails as we flew apart in pure unadulterated bliss. Oh Dear God! It makes me blush in anticipation to think of it. How salaciously delightful! It was a long time coming for such a quick and powerful union but it was absolutely worth the wait. It was worth it for the chance to see Daphne roll her eyes to the back of her head in passion at the cause of me. I had the most moronic grin plastered to my face for a week straight. Of course for that week we spent most of our time in the bedroom making up for all the time lost between us. One of those days we visited Frasier and Dad, walking in the apartment stiffer than Dad on a bad day and Dad knew. He just shook his head and winked at me knowingly._

Daphne remembered that week very well as it wasn't too long ago. Perhaps a couple of months. She felt the stirring in her body return as she called upon her memory to bring her images of their week. Her eyes glazed over as a flush broke out high on her cheeks while she remembered the feel his bare skin on hers and his mouth heating her entire body. Him inside of her, stretching her pleasantly. Oh God! How many more pages was this bloody book? She flipped through them quickly. 'Only 2 more. Good I can handle this.'

_'Last week we just flew back from Belize having the most splendid time. It was the first time I spent a proper vacation with a woman whom I truly loved. Daphne was a woman with whom I can be free and share what I wanted. Let me be blunt in saying this but Daphne is a very different woman from those I was comfortable dating before. She is exciting and carefree. She has a completely different outlook on intimacy as well. She would never scorn me of my desires the way others would. Of course I expect there are times where you're just not in the mood but it can be rehabilitating on the self image when one is consistently rebuked. Because of this I was never confident that Daphne would really want me or believe that I could be decent in bed. With her I find I am slightly nervous but I am constantly testing the waters to see how far I can go. I wait for the proverbial hand to raise and slap me down but it never comes. I do believe that she would allow me to do anything just to make me happy. I don't mean to assume but I sincerely believe that she enjoys being the one to show me the highest forms of sexual pleasures beyond some of my imagination._

_ In Belize we strolled along the silver sand beach gazing at the warmth of the turquoise waters. I saw a very secluded strip of beach and the moment we stepped foot on it we decided to settle there for some sight seeing. Who knew I would have such intense reactions to her kissing me that I would forget about the notion of sight seeing? All good intentions flew out the window and I think I squeaked when her velvet tongue begged entrance past my lips. That was the first time she introduced me to the art of French kissing and I was hesitant. I didn't want to ruin the mood by making her choke on my own tongue. It was so new it made the heat rise from my blood to my light skin. She grazed her tongue across my lip and suckled on the bottom one so gently. I believe I almost wet my pants when she licked my own tongue. It felt so wonderful and I wanted badly to reciprocate. _

_ 'Baby steps, Niles.' She whispered as though she read my mind and allowed me room to try._

_ That would be Daphne, wanting and trying to coax me out of my own shell and I must say that it works really well. So I took a brave attempt and flicked the tip of my tongue across her full bottom lip just before suckling ever so lightly. I felt the rumble of a moan in deep in her chest when I finally decided that I needed more. We tore through each other's clothing again but this time somewhat realizing that we were in a very open location. We were hurried and nude in the diamond sand. She had patches of it on her bare skin as she glimmered in the sun. She straddled my knees in the sand and we kissed in a frenzy until I fell atop her. I licked a path down her skin tasting the bronzy sweetness, avoiding those patches of sand. I kissed her breasts suckling on the sensitive peaks and she arched into me as I went further down until she stopped me. _

_ 'Niles, hurry." Daphne whispered out of breath. 'Someone may come.'_

_ 'Yes, you.' I deadpanned as I moved over her hard and ready. She was more than ready as I could feel her warm entrance so close to me. I pushed inside and the feeling of her so tight around me never ceased to elate me. It just felt wonderful each time. It was the spur of the moment and the thought that we could get caught that had us entrenched in a hot and quick passion. It only took a few hard thrusts inside of her and I could feel her falling apart all around me._

_ 'Oh, Niles!' She gasped as she continued to come hard and soon after, the release in my body hit me out of nowhere. I came inside of her while I felt her pulsating around me. I couldn't hold back at all and she seemed to be very delighted by this quickie, they call it. _

_ Soon we scrambled to pick up all of our clothes to avoid getting caught but as luck would have it, the grouper fish caught us as well as a lone camera that was owned by a local bakery. Those pictures were displayed in the shop for all the tourists to see if we hadn't stolen them first.'_

When Daphne reached the end she was flustered from her memories of that trip on the beach. Nile wasn't much for overtly descriptive bodice rippers but this was steamy. His 'to the point' method made her think very bluntly of everything and how turned on his own words made her. She had also very slowly realized that it was the end of the book. She looked at her watch and saw that the night was young. 11PM.

'Oh Good.' She thought and then pushed the book off to the side of her and rushed up the stairs on a mission. Niles allowed her to read that bloody thing knowing damned well the end result. He was going to have to take care of this now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, last chapter. This is also the higher end of the 'M' scale. It may not sound like it but I had a heck of a time trying to make this hotter than my previous stuff. I wanted to try and get it more primal in a sense. I hope it sends you to a cold shower and if it does, just leave a thumbs up! I hope it's good for you. ;)**

**Don't You Have a Diary pt 4**

Their bedroom was dark with the exception of an orange streetlight shining through the sliver of curtains and Daphne could hear Niles' slow and peaceful breathing. He was sleeping rather soundly which she smiled at as she climbed into the bed covers completely nude. Being so close to Niles was wonderfully warm as she slid into him. The odd thing about Niles was that he had to sleep in pyjama bottoms as though boxers just weren't enough. Daphne wrapped her arm and leg around his body to bring him closer. He was dead to the world and he barely moved an inch. She leaned over him and kissed his face gently working her way down to his adam's apple to where she gently nipped. Still no response as she moved further down his chest. He only twitched when she slid her tongue over his sensitive nipples.

_'Hard nut to crack tonight.'_ Daphne thought to herself as she continued to trail downwards. When she was stopped by the elastic band of his pyjamas she found the overlapping hole in the front. He didn't even move when she was inching her fingers in his pants to expose his semi-rigid member. He did however, jolt awake the moment her hot mouth wrapped around him. He looked down in wide-eyed surprise to see his angel's chestnut hair sprawled around his hips and belly. He loved the sensations she created but the knowledge of her doing this to him was a head rush to begin with. He had to stop her before he exploded in her mouth, before he had the chance to be inside of her.

"Dear God, Daphne!" Niles groaned sleepily and very aroused. "yougottastopnow!"

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Daphne chuckled at his obvious distress, crawling up his body slowly, seductively, her skin brushing his on the way up.

"Oh, I'm awake." Niles nearly stammered when he realized that she was void of all clothing.

Daphne left trails of kisses up his body as she slithered over him. His breathing hitched and he found himself enjoying her mouth on his skin as he broke out in gooseflesh.

"I've been reading that bloody book of yours and some of it's got me all hot n' bothered." Daphne muttered in her accent as always, kissing him sensuously creeping her tongue in his mouth the same way she did not too long ago. It made him shiver more as he tangled his fingers in her silken hair to bring her closer, kissing her harder and more fully. Daphne groaned into his mouth when she felt his hardness brush against the inside of her thigh.

_'Dear God.'_ She thought to herself as she realized that it really didn't take him long at all to be ready, but then again she did awake him with her mouth on him. Her thoughts were fading away as his hands centered her body in direct contact with his more intimately. She normally loved a good tease to put her into such a frenzy but now it would only serve to frustrate her as she was already beyond turned on. Daphne attempted to flip him atop her but he impeded her movements.

"I n-need you up here." Niles' breath caught mid-gasp as he refused to let go of her sides. "I'd never last."

Daphne sank down on his hard length as she kissed him deeply and elated moans came from the pair of them. The feel of him stretching her inside was nothing less than exquisite. A little over a year ago she found it hard not to think of him in a more sexual nature as she was seeing him a little more than just a friend. Guiltily her dirty mind did drift to the thoughts of his genital size and what he would be like in bed. She had made the mistake of assuming that he would match the size of his body. Not that he had any abnormal length but he was certainly thicker than she had anticipated. She had to chastise herself once she realized that she impulsively licked her lips and stared at him the first time she saw him naked.

"And I need to see you." Niles finished off his last words while Daphne sat up straight as she began to ride him. With surprising strength he bucked up into her hitting where it felt just right and then some. She took all of him deep and hard. His pelvis lightly bumped her clit as he moved upwards and he she slammed down.

"Oh, Niles!" She crooned in a breathy moan as he body began to tremble with the impending shockwaves. Her voice was beautiful, warm and soft like caramel complete with the accent. Over the years her accent had become smoother but every so often in times of complete abandon she fell back to that old Manchester tongue. It would always have Niles on the verge of fainting dead away.

As though her hands became restless she took his and placed them on her breasts. He swept his fingers downwards to her dismay, he didn't stay there. He spread his fingers and slid them over her soft skin, on her ribcage and her belly, tickling the sensitive flesh there. She could feel the ripples of sensations under his wandering fingers. He trailed them back up at her breasts lightly grazing the hardened peaks. She moaned lightly as her tongue came out to lick those all too dry lips. He did it again and she arched into his hands reaching her own hands behind her to rest on his thighs. The acute change in the angle was extremely pleasurable as she could feel him bumping into her g-spot continuously. It was pleasurable for him as it created a wonderful pressure where he was quite sensitive as well.

"Aaaaah, Daphne!" Niles moaned in delight rather loudly as it amped the pleasure for him.

Daphne felt as though her ears were ringing from the raw sensuality while her entire body was on hyper alert, receptive to any touches he could give. She moved forward, placing her hands on his slightly toned stomach once again changing the angle. They were both so undeniably to the edge and Niles wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on. He distracted himself with outside ugly thoughts as their pace sped up. She was losing her graceful eloquence as she could feel the onset of an orgasm, her movements rather erratic. As a means of curiosity, Niles applied a light but unyielding pressure on her nipples on the way up and surprisingly that was all it took. She was stormed by the rush of release. Her body went taut as the coil sprung in her belly and her warm vagina throbbed all around him.

"Niles!" Daphne yelped in the midst of it all and her sweet voice served as the final trigger for him as his control broke. He gathered a surprising strength to roll her beneath him. Very quickly he erupted inside of her promptly after her long legs locked around his waist. She was floating down from her high but the moment she felt his hot liquid inside of her and his hardness sliding against her walls her hands drifted to his behind, leaving crescents in his skin from her nails she felt another stirring.

"Aah! Nil-!" Her body arched violently into his from a more volatile orgasm than the previous one. She couldn't finish his name as her entire body pulsated. Niles could see the thin sheen of moisture on her skin, the flush of exertion and her red lips turned into an 'O' as the air from her hard breaths hit his cheeks. He was satiated for the time being and was watching heaven on her face until she fell from bliss. He nuzzled into her neck for a few moments until she rolled them both over while she lay content in his arms.

"That would have been a lovely Christmas present, Niles." Daphne spoke when she found her words.

"Perhaps." Niles answered back. "You mean it would have been better to make love like this at Christmas instead?"

"Well, I should hope not!" Daphne giggled in exclamation.

"I should say." Niles retorted in relief. "I believe we both would have been miserable waiting until Christmas."

"And punish meself til then?" Daphne replied. "You've got to be mad, Love."

"I laugh in disbelief when I think of you waiting until Christmas for sex." Niles chuckled at her.

"You don't think I can?" Daphne looked up at him with a very defiant and cocky expression screaming 'dare me'.

_'Oh Dear God, no.' _Niles thought to himself in alarm but at the same time knew it was impossible for her. Once she was unleashed onto him she had given him some of his wildest fantasies, sometimes within hours of each other and from time to time, still insatiable. If Niles had a psychological disease for it, it would be referred to as bordering nymphomania. Daphne would never make it to two months but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Of course, you can." Niles uttered slowly, proceeding cautiously.

"I know you're lyin'." Daphne chuckled in a sultry tone. "But there's no bloody way I could do it."

"Neither can I." Niles retorted as he took a glance at her nude body tight against his and soon he was thinking about the next mind blowing encounter, waiting for it in fact. "No way in hell."

THE END


End file.
